Forever Yours
by midnightmist101
Summary: Edward and Bella get into a fight. Edward takes care of Bella after the fight. All human.


"I can't believe you Edward Cullen!" I yelled as I slammed our bedroom door. Edward silently followed me into the bedroom.

"I'm leaving. I want to be alone so I don't have to see your cheating face!" I screamed as I grabbed the nearest suitcase from the closest. I just wanted him to leave. I've never felt so betrayed in my life. I knew that it was dangerous for me to this upset but I couldn't help myself, not after what I saw.

* * *

I was diagnosed with epilepsy when I was four years old, after my mom walked out on us. My dad was driving me to my Grandma Swan's house when a car ran the stop sign, hitting my side of the car. After I was taken to the hospital, where the doctor did an EKG and diagnosed me with epilepsy. I'm really good about taking my medicine but even that does not stop the seizures.

* * *

"Why won't you listen to me?" Edward yelled.

"Because I know what I saw! You and Tanya were kissing when I came back from getting our drinks. She was all over you," I yelled as I blindly threw some of my clothes in the suitcase.

"You're being unreasonable. You think that you know what happened," Edward tried to explain to me but I was not listening.

* * *

Edward and I started dating after his family moved to Forks during our junior year of high school. He was my first and only boyfriend. After graduation, we attended Washington State University. I got my degree social work while Edward received a degree in Elementary education. After we graduated, Edward proposed to me after a very romantic picnic. Even though we are still planning our wedding, we have chosen our date, next September on our anniversary. We were supposed to meet our friends at a club tonight to celebrate the recent engagement of Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward has learned throughout our relationship how to take care of me. He has learned the warning signs of a seizure. He has also learned how to help me avoid stress, one of the major triggers of a seizure.

* * *

"What don't I know?" I screamed at him. I could feel my feet starting to get numb but I ignored it. I was furious with Edward for cheating on me, with Tanya the slut of all people! I was hurt. Edward was my everything and he threw it all away by kissing Tanya. He broke my heart.

"After you went to get drinks, Tanya came up to me. I know I was stupid. I shouldn't have talked to her, I should have walked away. But I didn't. Tanya kissed me," Edward explained. I took a shaky breath. I could feel all the stress on my body but I was beyond the point where I could calm down. I could feel the seizure coming on.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see me on the floor by our bed. I blinked a couple of times before I could make out what was happening. I was laying on my side, which is the position you are supposed to be moved to when you are having a seizure. Edward must have moved me when he realized what was happening.

"Are you ok?" Edward softly asked when he realized that I was now aware of what was happening.

"Hmmm," I mumbled, still very out of it. "What happened?"

"I stressed you out so much that you had a seizure," he explained. "I'm so sorry. I noticed that you started shaking but I was mad at you because you thought that I cheated on you that I didn't take care of you as I should have. No matter how mad I am at you, your health should always come first. I'm so so so sorry! It will never happen again. And for the record, I would never cheat on you. You are my first and only love. That will never change," he cried.

I closed my eyes. I always felt so exhausted after I had a seizure.

"It's not your fault. I should have handled my emotions better. I'm sorry for assuming that you cheated," I mumbled.

Edward sighed. "Let's get you into some comfy clothes so you can go to bed."

After a while, I was cuddling with Edward in our bed. I was almost asleep when I heard him mumble "I'm forever yours. Nothing will change that. I love you and I promise to always love and take care of you."

* * *

Just so you know, when people have a seizure, depending on the type of seizure, they often lose consciousness and do not remember what happened. I just wanted to write this to help me get back into writing. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
